1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eyewear. More particularly, the present invention relates to eyewear in which a wire frame is inserted into slots formed in lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, rimless eyeglasses have been formed by drilling holes or notches into the eyeglass lenses and using threaded fasteners or screws to attach the ear stems (also called “temples”) and bridge to the left and right lenses. Alternatively, plastic plugs that fit into rigid pins by press-fit means or compression have been used to connect the temples and bridge members to the lenses. This method is commonly referred to in the industry as a “compression mounting system” or a “compression mount”. As a further alternative, some methods of construction have used chemical bonding, fusing, glue and other adhesive methods to attach the temples and bridge to the lenses.
Although rimless eyewear is popular, the threaded fasteners or screws used to attach the temples and bridge in rimless eyewear often disadvantageously loosen over time, requiring constant maintenance, tightening and adjustment. Compression mounting systems used in rimless eyewear also disadvantageously loosen over time, often requiring a skilled technician to tighten or replace the components. In addition, rimless mounting systems that use chemical bonding, glue and other adhesives, can be disadvantageously time consuming and costly to make, often requiring expensive and specialized equipment as part of the manufacturing process.